


Shance week fics, art and comics

by Nife



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pining, Shiro’s a dork, Strangulation, Zarkon’s a bastard, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nife/pseuds/Nife
Summary: My collection of works for Shance week





	1. Day 1. Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This comic strip is very near and dear to me since it’s quite similar to my partner’s confession to me (that eventually lead to us getting married ♡♡)

 

Lance, 

 

I hope this email finds you well and-

 

This is not something that I usually do, well emails in general and certainly not this type. Please have patience with me. 

 

I know it's difficult to find time to ourselves, with all that goes on and training and voltron, but I would like to spend some of our free time with you? Maybe watch that meteor shower Allura said we'd be passing? 

 

Otherwise I will see you at training.

 

-Shiro 


	2. Day 2. Villian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Shiro is a bastard too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried twice to write this as a fic, twice I failed. My friend suggested I draw it so I did and I love it.
> 
> Lance is in the perfect position to ram his head into dark Shiro nose. Problem being immediately eviscerated by the glowing galra hand. Best to wait until an opportunity presents itself


	3. Day 3. insecurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarkon’s a bastard and poor Lance and Shiro suffer.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. 

 

Lance wasn't supposed to be caught, literally as well as figuratively, by none other than the emperor himself, Zarkon. Certainly not on a reconnaissance mission with Pidge that was nowhere near the main Galra fleet. 

 

At least he’d gotten Pidge away. Not that she’d been happy about being basically thrown into an elevator screaming and crying, escaping while he ‘distracted’ the most evil being on the planet. 

 

He could laugh at how ridiculous even the pretense of the thought was. If there wasn't someone to at least slow Zarkon down they’d both die and no warning would get to the others that apparently their number one enemy decided to visit the exact same station they happened to be investigating.  

 

God, they were too young. This shouldn't have been their fate.

 

The monster holding him didn't even look pleased about having captured him nor surprised Lance was there. He just looked bored. 

 

Guess he was used to capturing people literally by hand.

 

Bet someone else was going to die besides him because of his being here. Was it morbid to laugh at the thought?

 

Not that he could make more than choking noises right now since he was, you know, being strangled. 

 

How can a person be so damned bored while they murdered someone?

 

“Where there is one there will be more.” Zarkon sneered using in Lance’s humble, and rapidly evaporating because of air loss, opinion one of the most overused badguy lines ever. “Perhaps they would like to hear you die? It always livens the hunt when they know I’ve killed one of theirs.”

 

“G-go to hell!” Lance grunted, gasping when Zarkon grip tightened.

 

“Paladins of Voltron, hear this now and know that your fate will follow.” Zarkon announced, not even sounding goading, the bastard. 

 

“Ru-” Lance tried to stutter out something of a warning but couldn't manage. His laughably tiny, in comparison, fists beating against any part of Zarkon he could reach. His legs swung wildly, stupid huge bastard, not connecting with anything. 

 

God above he really was going to die. He’d always known it would happen eventually but a part of him had wished that the day would be long off, especially after all he’d already survived. 

 

He clawed at Zarkon’s hand as he choked, eyes filling with unwanted and useless tears that felt cold to his heated face. As if this asshole could feel even the slightest bit of pity or spare any mercy, for hell’s sake he was strangling someone who was barely an adult with his bare hand.

 

Lance wanted his mama.

 

He probably would have cried out for her if he could. 

 

He wouldn't even feel ashamed. 

 

There were sounds in his ears, voices? It was getting hard to think or discern noises over the blood rushing in his ears. 

 

“Let him go you son of a bitch!” 

 

That- he knew that voice. That was Shiro. 

 

He could hear? 

 

Wait.

 

How could he hear anything?

 

His eyes opened, when had he closed them? and through dark and splotchy vision he could see Zarkons ugly and scarred face staring intently with some emotion that Lance just couldn't identify. Not that he had the full capacity to think to hard on reading their enemy’s facial expressions when breathing was so much more important. 

 

Wet and horrid sounding gasps of air heaved from Lance’s lips as life returned to him.

 

“Interesting.” Zarkon muttered and something akin to a smile took to the monster's lips. His eyes darted up when the elevator Lance had previously shoved Pidge into opened up. A blur of black white raced out and lunged at Zarkon, an ungodly howling following.

 

Lance felt himself fall, body crumpling in on itself without even the slightest resistance. Something caught him, held him and slowly returned warmth to his body. They were shaking, crying, begging. Lance didn't really understand, perhaps it was because it was mostly babbling. 

 

“Get him up!” Keith shouted, voice steady but rage clearly boiling. 

 

He felt himself be lifted, soft and warm arms under his shoulderblades and hooking around his knees. 

 

Hunk, it was his best friend carrying him like a princess. 

 

How embarrassing. 

 

If he was capable he’d have laughed. Guess he’ll settle for being so, so grateful to be alive. Tears again poured down his face unabashed. 

 

He wanted to go home. 

 

But wasn't Zarkon here? Wait, why was he safe in Hunk’s arms when that asshole still loomed?

 

With as much strength as he could muster he rolled his head to the battle. Keith and Shiro with Pidge giving support were… well he’d call it fighting but it was more akin to flies repeated ramming into a glass window. Zarkon wasn't even toying with them, just deflecting their attacks with a bored look. 

 

“We ha-have to leave.” Lance wheezed, throat aching but, damn it, he didn't sacrifice himself to watch his team die. “Pl-please....”

 

“I know Lance, they're just distracting him while Allura gets the castle in position.” Hunk whispered, holding Lance’s body as tightly as he dared. The larger man had managed to get them almost all the way back to the elevator while the others fought. 

 

Lance returned his attention to the fight when, without much preamble, Zarkon caught Shiro’s arm mid punch and twisted it behind his back then brought their leader to his knees. Nobody moved, afraid that even the slightest twitch would mean death for Shiro. With a sneer the huge dictator bent over his shoulder and whispered something into his ear, making the man go completely white as the blood drained from his face. Malicious glowing eyes shot to Lance’s, and that faint smile from before returned. Zarkon said something, this time making Pidge gasp and Keith choke, the later screaming out denial. 

 

Then Shiro’s and Lance’s eyes met and Lance prayed with all his might he wasn't about to witness their leader die.

 

Perhaps god listened once in awhile because the whole ship rocked as it was hit by Allura’s attack. Alarms blared and Keith used the distraction to slash at Zarkon’s arm, making him drop Shiro. 

 

Or perhaps Zarkon was just playing with them? 

 

Honestly who cared as long as they escaped.

 

With speed he didn't know the three of them had the group ran straight to Hunk and Lance and as a whole they fled, Shiro and Keith pushing Hunk along so he could move faster with Lance in his arms still. Lance didn't know why they weren't being perused, or perhaps he would have been if he wasn't more parts relieved. 

 

They managed to get back to the green lion, Pidge darting ahead and getting it ready to take off. Once everyone was aboard she blew a hole in the ceiling of the docking bay, no longer caring for subtlety, flying out.

 

No one dared to speak until they were safely in the castle, Allura had gotten them away through a wormhole and Lance was in a healing pod.

 

-

 

All things considering Lance only had to spend a day and a half in before the pod spit him out and into the very anxious arms of his friends. 

 

Tears ran down his best friend's face as he clutched at Lance. “Gods man, don't you ever fucking do that again! Ever!” Hunk nearly shook Lance, “You hear me?!”

 

“Kinda hard not to when you're screaming in my ears,” Lance grumbled, eyes rolling over all his friend's worn faces, “but yeah, I hear you. So anyone want to explain why we ran into fucker himself, Zarkon?”

 

Silence answered him but based on the looks of anger or upset Lance guessed that this conversation had already been had with no conclusion drawn. 

 

“Okay so how long have I been out?” Lance asked instead. 

 

“Why is it always you!?” Pidge shouted, voice almost a screech. “Why do you always try to protect me, protect everyone but at the cost of your own damned life!?” There were tears in her eyes, slipping down her face, met with a harsh scrubbing hand. “You’re such a bastard! We had to listen as he was killing you! He almost succeeded you know! When we finally made it to you you weren't moving! Fucking Christ!” 

 

God Lance felt like just as much of a bastard as she’d accused him of being. Tears burnt at his own eyes as Allura offered an arm for the youngest of their group, Pidge clutching at it.

 

“I'm sorry-” 

 

“Sorry doesn’t cut it!” Keith snapped at him, body rigid as he glared at Lance. 

 

“Enough!” Shiro orders, placing a hand on Keith’s chest and pushing him back. “We’ve been through a lot recently. Lance is okay now so let's all get washed up and fed?” It wasn't a suggestion though Hunk was reluctant to release his best friend. With a bit of a gentle nudge from Allura he managed, shooting Lance at least one last look, though he couldn't decipher what the hell it was supposed to mean.

 

Clearly Shiro was waiting till everyone else was out of the room before he could berate him privately. 

 

That was...yeah. 

 

Shit.

 

“Look Shiro I’m sorry-” Lance tried, honestly, but was silenced with a look. God he hated those. 

 

“Let's get you to bed.” another not suggestion. Double shit. Lance was in for it. Shiro turned on heel and began walking towards the private quarters, Lance following if only so he wasn't dragged. 

 

The worst part of this walk of shame was the total lack of animosity, Lance decided. At least Keith was always easily understood, what made him angry and how he expressed it. Not so much with Shiro. 

 

They made it to his room and Shiro opened his door, a security feature after an unspoken incident with Keith locking himself away that nearly resulted in the bullheaded young man almost dying. Still Shiro rarely used this access unless he had to.

 

Which means Lance was definitely going to be reamed out something fierce. 

 

“Nothing doing.” Lance thought forlornly and stepped through the threshold. With a petulance similar to his earlier days as a paladin he turned to Shiro, hands crossing and looking away. “So, what's up?” 

 

He really wasn't prepared for what happened next. Between one breath and the other he was squished against the larger man, head cradled and pressed against Shiro’s shoulder. The older man’s metal hand gripped at the small of Lance’s back as he shuddered.

 

Holy shit!

 

“I'm going to be honest, this whole thing is sorta throwing me off my groove.” Lance nearly laughed, voice a hint hysterical. 

 

“You stupid kid.” Shiro heaved into his shoulder. “You stupid, stupid kid, you almost died and I-” he choked, “we heard everything. Pidge told us that you threw her into the elevator and-” Oh that was definitely anger making Shiro’s human hand shake, “resigned yourself to death.”

 

Okay now Lance was definitely hysterically laughing, tears again making all the colors and lights wobbly. “I was going to die. It was Zarkon for fucks sake. I just wanted to give her enough time to get all of you out.” Shit, he wasn't supposed to be telling the truth here,he was supposed to either be brushing this off or something. Guess facing death head on made him honest. Also choking, yeah definitely choking. 

 

Luckily Shiro was at least a little more adult than him and could help him with this impromptu panic attack, soothing his back and talking him through it. 

 

Lance was babbling, he was sure. He wasn't sure what about or whatever, since it seemed to be spewing from him in incoherent words and languages. 

 

“Mama, mama, mama!” Oh no, that was coming from him.

 

Well shit for whatever time this was. Apparently you can have so many near-death experiences before you get turned into a wailing child. 

 

Shiro gently rocked him, both of them on their knees. Lance guessed he’d collapsed and took poor fearless leader with him. Softly Shiro made soothing noises, rubbing his shaking back with his warm human hand.

 

Well at least there wasn't an audience, aside from Shiro, while he devolved to this sad state. 

 

Small blessings.

 

Lance wasn't sure how long he was there, in Shiro's arms, having a full blown breakdown but he supposed it wasn't too long since no one was banging on his door. He felt groggy. 

 

Shiro was talking, and with a shocking amount of effort, he paid attention. “I'm sorry.”

 

Oh. 

 

Shiro was apologizing. Why? Shiro doesn't have to apologize, he’s right. Lance’s the one who needs to get his general act together. Trying to tell Shiro that is way more energy than he has. 

 

“I'm sorry that you went through that. I'm sorry I let you and Pidge go without backup or an exit strategy, or fuck, anything more than you throwing her out of harm's way and getting hit with it instead. I failed you. I'm sorry.” Shiro was babbling? No that was more Lance’s stick. 

 

“Please.” Lance whined, because honestly that's what it sounded like, clutching at Shiro's vest. “Please.” Okay so he still wasn't good at this talking thing yet. He had to hope this poor over burdened man could speak broken.

 

“It-” Shiro turned Lance's face up gently, rubbing at the tear tracks, “It’ll be okay. Not right now but it will be.” Softly he kissed Lance’s fluttering eyelashes, his nose and hesitated before his lips. 

 

Probably not the best time to address the elephant sized emotions they’d been fluttering around but hell, they could die, literally, any time. Why not take the plunge? “Please.” Lance begged. 

 

It was so chaste but, whatever. It was good and warm and all the wonderful things he wanted. Together they stayed there, on the floor of Lance’s bedroom, sitting because there's only so long you can kneel, and holding one another. Eventually Shiro moved Lance to his bed, rubbing his hair, a loose smile on his lips. 

 

“Sleep Lance.” Shiro said quietly kissing his forehead. “We’ll discuss- uhm, later.”

 

Sure, ‘uhm’.

 

Still it brought a weak and watery smile to his face. “Okay.” 

 

A fond smile graced Shiro and with a light kiss to Lance’s hand he stood. “I’ll be back later to check on you.”

 

Smile brightening Lance nodded, eyes following Shiro as he walked out. 

 

Well. 

 

What a way to start something. 


	4. day 4. AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, I was supposed to pick from the au list and Mad Max wasn’t on it? Hahaha hahaha, whoops! I REGRET NOTHING!
> 
> Remember kiddies when drawing make sure to torment yourself as much as you torment your characters. Anguish makes the Fandom go round.
> 
> (Noël you dumb fuck this is supposed to be more… shance-y)
> 
> FYI Lance also lost his arm but wasn’t deemed important enough as a ‘cargo pilot’ to get much more than a basic rigging so he could continue to serve. Also Shiro didn’t lose his.
> 
> Basically this au Lance was in Shiro’s position only he refused to leave Matt and eventually tries to escape with all the captured paladins à la Imperator Furiosa style. Man if I had more time and stuff…


	5. Day 5. Dance/Fashion/Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some fashions and Shiro and Lance dancing pictures. (You can tell which drawings I ran out of space and energy for)


End file.
